1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display including organic light emitting diodes, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes OLEDs (i.e., current driven elements) and driving circuits for controlling current flowing through the OLEDs. In more detail, the driving circuits include a scan driver for sequentially transferring a plurality of scan signals to a plurality of scan lines and a data driver for transferring a plurality of data signals to a plurality of data lines. A plurality of pixels are positioned at a plurality of respective regions at which the plurality of data lines and the plurality of scan lines cross each other, and each pixel includes at least one OLED.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.